


Breeding Big Sister

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: February Batch 2020 [11]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Pregnant, Weight Gain, mutual stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: The next girl to join Gran's growing harem is Tien, Stardust Town's Big Sister. Guaranteed to grow bigger thanks to his love.
Relationships: Esser | Tien / Gran (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: February Batch 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684351
Kudos: 4





	Breeding Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> For Lord-OZ.

After everything the Captain of the Grancypher had done to expand his harem and worm his way into the hearts of the women that he loved, he had to turn his sights on bigger and brighter pastures. He couldn’t just fool around with the same women again and again. Sure, he loved them from the bottom of his heart, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try and capture more hearts.  
  
The latest woman in his sights was the Eternal, Tien. One of the two siblings that previously took care of Stardust Town. A town dedicated to orphans, much like they once had been. Ever since they joined up with the Eternals and subsequently Gran’s crew, the two of them had found a family. And thanks to recent events, the town itself was now kept protected by another power stronger than even them.   
  
With her duties towards the town on the down-low thanks to these developments, he thought that he could sneak up on her and worm his way in right then and there. After all, she was done having a duty to care about besides the most important one, so it made sense…  
  
He just hadn’t expected to see her leaning across the railing, enjoying the open air as it rushed past her melancholic-looking face. “You’re not one for open-air, Tien.” Gran said as he walked over, smiling all the while.  
  
“Hm? Oh, it’s just you, Gran.” The pink-haired Erune replied with a little glint in her eye as she turned around, buttocks practically glued to the railing as she casually leaned back, in no danger of falling from the airborne vessel. “Shouldn’t you be busy with the rest of the crew? You don’t need to keep an eye on an Eternal, after all.”  
  
The Captain rubbed the back of his head, nodding a little. “Yeah, but that’s not who I’m keeping an eye on. I’m keeping an eye on the Big Sister of all the girls and boys that live in Stardust Town, making sure she’s still keeping together.” He explained, chuckling a little. “You do look like you’re homesick. Don’t you think they’re all doing fine without you, now that they’re properly protected?”  
  
A slight blush covers Tien’s cheeks as she smiles. “You’re a crafty one, Gran.” She replied as she turned her head back towards the skies, sighing. “You’re not wrong though. I am worried about them. Rei may be able to protect them with the power of her family, but that doesn’t mean they’ll be given the same kind of care that we could give them. I…”  
  
“You’re afraid they’ll grow up to be thugs and gangsters.” He replied, only for a gun to be pointed straight at his face, the joke seemingly in poor taste. “I’m joking, I’m joking, relax.” He quickly corrected himself as the gun lowered, prompting him to clear his throat. “You’re just not sure they’re as safe as she said they are. Well, why don’t we go visit them then?”  
  
She shook her head in response. “We’ve only been away for a little while. They’re strong children, regardless of what my mind tells me. We’re not going to return until a year’s passed, I can say that much for certain.” She seemed firm in her reply, as she slowly got off the railing and started walking back towards her chambers…  
  
Only for her Captain to grab her by the wrist. “A year? They’ll be the ones sick of worry if you took a year off from them.” Gran rebutted as he came closer, smiling slightly as he leaned up to her ear. “Besides, I can feel your arm shaking. You want to visit them, but you don’t want to do it without a good reason. That’s what you want to say, isn’t it?”  
  
“...You’ve gotten to know me very well, Gran. Do you always treat the girls in your crew like this?” Tien’s blush had grown as she looked into his eyes, only to see something entering her vision. Something small, glinting from the sun’s rays shining down on it… Something intended for her and her alone.  
  
He just smiled. “No. I treat them like the women they deserve to be. Mine.” He was ultimately blunt when he kneeled down and held the ring in his hand up towards the pink-haired Erune, his beaming smile radiating warmth and support. “So, I ask you, Tien… Would you like to be mine? My loving wife, so we have a good reason to return to your family in Stardust Town to show them who you’ve married?”  
  
“You…” She muttered as she looked away from him, not expecting a plan like this. Much less that he would earnestly want to marry a girl like her. The Eternals were something normally impossible to reach towards, and here he was, treating her like just another girl… It…  
  
It made her smile. “You better be a good husband, after tricking me like this.” She replied as she took the ring from him, slowly slipping it onto her ring finger with a soft smile of her own…  
  
“I’ve not tricked you yet, Tien. I’ve been honest the entire time.” Gran just kept smiling as he got back up on his feet, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her into a hug. “I’ve been waiting for the right time to pop the question, and now seemed like as good a time as any… Besides…”  
  
As he started trailing off, he snuck a little pinch onto her ass, his smile widening into a grin as he squeezed her butt for all its worth. “You’ve been gaining while you’ve been worrying, and I thought I’d enjoy you like this. Are you going to blame me for that too?”  
  
Tien just sighed as she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing her own fingers into the sides of his belly, which had seen better days. “Then I’ll just enjoy this. I think a bit of turnabout is fair play, wouldn’t you think?”  
  
Both skyfarers laughed as they departed for the latter’s room, planning on enjoying their new relationship for all it was worth. After all, they really did need something to show the kids in Stardust Town, to prove that they were now together.  
  
They’d definitely have something to show, considering Gran’s track record…  
  
\---  
  
A few months passed since then. The Captain and his newest Wife got very busy during that time, all thanks to the endless stamina that the two possessed. Out of the wives that he had already acquired, she was quite possibly the one that could last the longest, to the point where he had genuine trouble trying to keep up with her sometimes.  
  
Of course, that just meant that he had to try harder, and when a man like him tries harder, sometimes things get out of hand. That much was evident by the time the two visited Stardust Town and all the kids simultaneously pointed out just how huge their big sister Tien had gotten. Who wouldn’t comment on her excessive size, considering she was almost the size of a building with how much she had been eating and how much he had been fucking her?  
  
After the poor girl was given enough embarrassing for one lifetime, Gran talked all of the kids into doing him a favor. Since there were still a few houses that weren’t exactly in the best condition, and since their big sister couldn’t fit in any of the ones that were in working condition, he asked them if they could pool their strengths together and build them a house they could use.  
  
Thanks to some clever thinking on the parts of the young boys and girls that lived in the orphaned town, as well as a bit of heavy lifting from the gentle-minded Mugen who had stopped by since it had been a while since he saw Big Sis, the two lovers finally had a place where they could enjoy themselves. A little summer home, just for the two of them. And it was all thanks to the boys and girls that Tien was so happy to see…  
  
“Those kids sure have grown, haven’t they?” Gran chimed as he rubbed up against his large wife, chuckling as he pushed his face up against the giant dome she called a belly, giving it a few kisses along the way. “Just like you have. Maybe a little too much? I never can tell.”  
  
His oversized woman sighed as her ears started twitching. “You’re the one who insisted on fucking me so long, Gran. Don’t you start taking pity on yourself for what you’ve done.” She replied as she carefully caressed his cheek, licking her lips a little. “It’s also your fault that you’ve made me this much of a glutton. You’d best take responsibility, you hear?”  
  
“Of course I’ll take responsibility, what do you take me for?” The captain laughed as he reached towards one of the tables that had been propped up in their house-sized bedroom, one decorated with plenty of delicious dishes meant for the two of them. Something he had specifically requested and the kids did their best to make the food he asked for.  
  
Because Tien was currently struggling to fit her ample body into a single-piece swimsuit that he had specifically picked out for her, with her curves looking like ripened fruit with how much they stuck out from beneath the clothing, it was a wonder that she could even manage to eat more at this point. But she eagerly opened her mouth, ready to chow down on more food.   
  
As she ate, she could feel the suit trying its best to stay on, but to no avail, as the entire thing just snapped like a twig right then and there. It tore itself to shreds, revealing her plumped up body to the world. A pair of tits that were three times the size of her head, a belly that seemed like it was pregnant with at least a baker’s dozen worth of young, an ass that would take up an entire couch, and a pair of thighs that could be classified as weapons of war if she ever employed them offensively… She had a body that was worth a fortune, and all of it was thanks to her husband.  
  
A husband that also opened his mouth once she reached for a meal, just so that she could stuff it into his hungry maw. He wasn’t in the best shape compared to what he had once been, as that blue hoodie that he always wore was getting awfully tight. Thanks to the way he loved his wives and spent time with them, he had been packing on the pounds, but he wasn’t nearly as large as them by comparison. He was just pleasantly plump, squishy enough for them to enjoy when they shared a bed…  
  
“They’ve gotten better at cooking while I’ve been away, given the way you’re intimately chewing through that meal.” Tien chimed as she watched Gran carefully and extensively bite into the sweet meat in his mouth. She liked seeing him indulge himself like this, considering he never really cut loose otherwise.  
  
He swallowed moments later, before grinning. “And you’ve nearly gone through everything before I could have a single bite, so what’s that say about you?” He chimed back, teasing her in the process.  
  
She licked her lips as she started spreading her legs, her oversized belly wobbling with every subtle movement. “I think you know exactly what it says about me. Don’t you think you’re forgetting to feed a few holes?” His Erune lover was a needy one, as he had found out, but that made her all the more enticing in his eyes.  
  
Gran took the hint as he got up from her side, giving her another few kisses on the side of her body before he wandered his way down to the precious holes that sat between her terribly troublesome thighs. A pair of holes that he had become intimately familiar with over the last little while. He knew what to do, and he’d make it quick. Watching the kids work so much made him all tired…  
  
He dropped his pants, revealing his rather sizable looking rod which had grown just as much as he had, to the point where it looked thicker than one of his thighs. Considering the women he loved, it needed to be this big. Otherwise, it wouldn’t be able to satiate any of them. He took a deep breath as he grabbed ahold of those trunk-sized thighs…   
  
With a closed eye, he slammed his hips forward, straight into her pussy. Then he pulled back out and slammed straight into her ass. Then out once more and into the breeding hole. This process of smashing his hips into a different hole every time might not be very efficient, but it was sure to bring his lover to a climax much closer, so the two of them could snuggle the night away. And besides, how could he possibly limit himself to a single hole when she had two that were both heavenly?  
  
Tien panted and gasped with every thrust, feeling the insides of her holes being scraped by the thick rod. She had gotten used to the way it felt to have the walls of her holes warping and wrapping around a cock thanks to how much they had gone at it, but to feel the same sensation twice between the two holes in such quick succession was a new one. She could feel the tips of her nipples squirting fertile milk, all thanks to how much it was turning her on. Not to mention, the kids that had been quietly sleeping within her belly were getting restless, with several kicks visibly appearing on her belly thanks to all of the fun she was having.  
  
Gran kept on thrusting and pumping his hips in and out, with the repeated penetration and disengaging serving to make his cock throb more than ever. He was very used to using his cock to pound a girl silly, but thanks to the way that he was switching between the holes, he never got a chance to get really into the zone, which made him all the more aware of how close he was to cumming. Not that it mattered too much, since he did want to cum as soon as possible, but it did make the wait a little excruciating.  
  
Once he felt that he couldn’t do much more, he slammed his cock as deep into the Erune’s ass as it could possibly go, letting out what felt like a gallon of cum from his aching balls, before he squeezed his hands around the base as he pulled out and shoved it straight into her pussy, dumping the rest of the fertile load into her womb in the process.  
  
Tien’s climactic cry followed suit as the milk from her breasts squirted out like a small fountain, while her belly started growing inch by inch thanks to the way he had pumped it full from two sides. Outward and upward it grew, becoming just as big as a bed with how much he had filled it, right up until it started sinking back down as he finished firing off his wonderful baby batter, leaving both lovers tired.  
  
“Well… It was worth going all this trouble just to see your younger siblings again, wasn’t it?” Gran gasped as he slowly pulled out, climbing atop of his plump lover’s belly as he snuggled it tight and peppered it in appreciative smooches, while narrowly avoiding another kick from one of the babies growing within.   
  
Tien gave a little chuckle as the warmth of all her lover’s cum settled in, yawning as her ears twitched… “It was worth it, Gran. Thank you.” She affirmed, closing her eyes to relax in the afterglow…  
  
He cracked a grin as he closed his own eyes, satisfied with his latest wife. Another one down, so many more left to go...


End file.
